The art is replete with elaborate automatic and semiautomatic machines for sharpening hand operated tools. Such machines are not at all suitable for the engraver who has his own small shop, or who serves jewelry stores, or similar businesses.
The skilled craftsman demands top performance of his tools and he usually has the expertise to sharpen his gravers by hand with the aid of no more than a suitable group of stones having different grades of grinding surfaces. This method of maintaining his gravers is very wasteful of the craftsman's skills, is time consuming, and still leaves room for human error.
The engraver needs a simple, small and foolproof sharpening machine that he can carry in his attache' case together with a honing assembly and the group of gravers he needs.
There is also same old art on small, and relatively simple, holders for gravers while being ground, as, for example Brower U.S. Pat. No. 223,315; Francis U.S. Pat. No. 449,673; and Dreyer U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,595.
The modern holders for gravers, while being ground, on the market, are in general built on the plan of this very old art just cited. From fifteen to 25 movements are needed to get a square graver in positions to grind the face and the two heels.
To get a flat graver into its two positions for grinding its face and heel require almost as many movements.
A broad object of this invention is to provide a small and simple graver holder that requires only the proper insertion and securing of the graver in the holder and there after requires no adjustments to properly grind and polish the faces of the graver to insure that good sharp cutting edges are obtained.
In a modification of this invention it is an object to provide, in a small graver holder, simple means on the holder for adjusting the relation of the axis of the graver shank to the honing assembly and the plane of the work table.